


Finals

by maxsfreckles



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Caretaking, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, One Shot, Studying, catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxsfreckles/pseuds/maxsfreckles
Summary: Catradora are girlfriends and roommates in college. Adora is worried that Catra is neglecting herself during finals, fluff ensues.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	Finals

Finals have arrived.

The state of sheer chaos present in Adora and Catra's apartment only confirms this. Their once neat desks, are now covered in loose papers, _Post-it_ notes and empty coffee mugs.

Adora left to go study at the library and has just now returned to her apartment. She lets out a tired sigh as she unlocks and opens the door.

 _All I need now is a huge nap,_ she thinks.

The girl smiles once she sees the back of Catra's brown, voluminous hair while she sits on her desk. Catra is so concentrated she doesn’t even notice her girlfriend has arrived. 

Adora smiles mischievously to herself as she approaches the girl from behind quietly. _Payback_.

She tip-toes behind her, holding in her giggles, and wraps her strong arms around Catra.

" _Boo_." Adora says affectionately, kissing her cheek. 

Catra squeals and jumps a little, making the pen she was holding fly comically out of her hand. She glances over and lets out a relieved chuckle upon seeing Adora's playful expression.

"Good one. Karma, huh?" Catra says as she lets out a tired smile, feeling her face get warm from the girl's embrace. 

"You made it too easy." Adora responds, sticking her tongue out at her. She notices her girlfriend's tired expression and worry coats her features. "How are you doing? Have you taken a break yet?" she asks, resting her chin on Catra's shoulder.   
  
"No way, I can't. I need to finish doing these notes, reading this book and finishing this stupid chapter that doesn't even make sense." Catra responds with a growl, growing increasingly more and more frustrated by each word.

"Oh, and I have to do this presentation in two days, that I haven't even started-" Catra continues, clearly overwhelmed.

"Okay, first of all _breathe_." Adora interrupts and grabs one of Catra's hands, leading her to their couch. "I know finals suck, but we have to relax for a bit." 

She pauses and comfortingly touches the sides of her girlfriend's tense arms.

"Here's what you're going to do. Lie down-"

"But I need to-"

"No but's! You need a break, Catra. Like it or not. I'll tie you down if I have to."

Catra lets out a flirtatious grin and her girlfriend immediately regrets her choice of words. The girl lets out her signature mischievous laugh soon after. 

"Oh, you'd love that wouldn't you?" she says huskily, her tail moving slowly as she speaks. She lightly grabs her girlfriend's shirt collar and gives her a seductive look. Catra's suggestive eyes shine with mischief as they meet Adora's. She truly is the master of changing the subject and double entendres. 

Adora blushes and slowly grabs Catra's hands away from her collar, interlocking their fingers together.

She's tempted, of course, but knows that if she doesn't intervene, Catra is going to keep neglecting herself. She loves how driven her girlfriend can be, but she doesn't want her to keep forgetting about herself in the process.

"Uh-” Adora chuckles bashfully. “I'm serious, okay?" she sputters. "I'm worried about you...you haven't slept well these past few days." Adora adds, as she gently puts her hand on Catra's cheek and caresses it with her thumb. "Don't want all of this stress to get to you." 

Catra is taken aback by the concern filling her girlfriend's beautiful blue eyes. Once she senses her own embarrassment, she quickly averts her gaze. 

"Y-you don't have to worry about me, I'm fine." Catra huffs stubbornly as she crosses her arms. Adora looks at the exhaustion in Catra's eyes, clearly unconvinced. She notices that the worry has not dissipated from her girlfriend's features and Catra sighs.

"But if it makes you feel better, I guess I'll go lay on the couch for a bit." she adds and proceeds to lay down completely. Although she does so with a defeated pout, her body visibly relaxes.

Adora smiles endearingly and joins her. She sits down and puts Catra's legs on top of her thighs.

"Was that so hard?" the blond says, drawing circles with her fingers on Catra's legs. Her girlfriend purrs inadvertently from her touch and hits Adora playfully with her tail. 

"Shut up." Catra says with a chuckle, knowing this is exactly what she needed, but doesn't want to admit it. 

They stay in this position for a while, completely relaxed. Eventually, Catra falls asleep and begins to let out comically loud snores.

Adora gets up gingerly and puts a soft blanket over them. She pauses for a moment to look at her girlfriend's adorable sleeping face, relieved she is finally resting. Adora nuzzles her head on Catra's chest and closes her eyes, smiling when she hears her purr lowly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Fic commissions are open again, dm me on tumblr (adorasnorts) or Twitter (adorasnorts) if interested! <3


End file.
